Miss October
by Fragile Human
Summary: My submission for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Halloween, One Horney Hallow's Eve! Rated M for one hell of a lemon!


**A/N: Hey all, Fragile Human here. Hope you enjoy my one shot - I know Edward enjoyed his ;) Hey, if any of you find a tattoo covered Fuckward, let me know. I could totally hop on that bandwagon!**

I could have any pussy in this room. Already had most of them, in fact. I mean, fuck. I'm Edward fucking Cullen.

My eyes scanned the room lazily, taking in the party that had been going strong for hours already. It was halloween, which meant that the girls were in barely-fucking-there costumes, flaunting their shit for all the tools to drool over. The guys were trying to play it cool, games of asshole and beirut going at multiple tables across the large common area in our dorm. I knew those fuckers were just trying to appear disinterested cuz it drives the ladies crazy.

Like I said, I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I know this shit.

I glanced down at my ridiculous costume, if you could even fucking call it that. I had let my sister Alice talk me into dressing as a member of Hell's Angels, low rise jeans covered with leather chaps, leather vest with no shirt. She had even covered me with some pretty fucking badass fake tattoos. My roommates Emmett and Jasper got the same sort of getup, and Alice had said she would rope her two roommates into dressing like biker chicks too.

I couldnt fucking wait to see that shit.

Bella Swan is Alice's roommate and best friend. She just moved up here from living in Arizona or some shit; apparently got into a little too much trouble down there with her mom, and the parents decided she'd be better off up here in Washington for school. I liked the sound of that shit.  
Not to mention she had the tightest fucking body on campus. Great tits, fucking tight ass, long coffee colored hair. My personal favorite were her innocent-yet-so-fucking-naughty eyes. I couldnt wait to see those fucking eyes look up at me while she sucked my cock.

I digress.

I was waiting for those bitches to arrive, was pretty fucking anxious to be honest. I wanted to see what ridiculously slutty costume Bella would pour her luscious body into, and figure out how long it would take to get her out of it. You see, Bella wasn't giving it up. Well, not yet at least. I knew Emmett, Jasper and I had all tried at least once, but with no success. She fucking shut us down, even after I threw her my best panty-dropping grin.

That shit pissed me the fuck off. No one shot Edward fucking Cullen down.

So I had a game plan tonight. I was going to seduce the pants, skirt, shorts or whatever the fuck she was wearing right off of her, and fuck those silly games right out of her head.

I moved to the stereo, absently flipping through the playlists on my iPod before settling on the throwback set that always got everyone going. I smiled in satisfaction when "Notorious" by Biggie started blasting through the speakers; the bitches always loved that old school shit.

_"Bella!"_

My head whipped around faster than I liked at the sound of her name, shouted by some drunk asshole trying to maul her on her way through the door. I mentally cursed him for blocking my view of what she was or better yet wasn't wearing. I saw Alice and Rosalie shove the guy off, finally seeing it was that douche Mike Newton from down the hall. I turned fully, more to appreciate the view than anything else.

Bella stood between the other two girls, laughing along with them about some shit. Her hair was touseled, like Pam Anderson's always looks: just-fucked hair. She was wearing a leather vest that was cropped short, just covering her fantastic fucking breasts, which were pressed together and looked like they were going to bust out of that shit any second. A bunch of silver chains at all different lengths hung down over them, some nestled between her tits.

I wanted to pull them out with my teeth.

She had on the most ridiculously tiny scrap of denim, I supposed it was a skirt. A hint of red lace peeked out the top where it had rode down from her hands shoved in the pockets.  
Her fucking shoes did me in. Red patent leather, all fucking strappy and shit, the heels must have been at least 4 inches high and her legs looked miles long on top of them. It looked like she had some sort of oil or something all over her, because her skin glistened under the dim lights.  
I fought the urge to go all caveman on her ass and throw her over my shoulder before fucking her brains out in my bathroom, bent over the sink or up against the shower wall or however I could get it. I put on the grin that always had the ladies soaking their panties and sauntered towards her.

I felt her eyes travelling over my exposed chest and stomach before landing somewhere in the general vicinity of my dick, a slow smirk spreading over her face. She cocked an eyebrow as she lazily brought her eyes back up to my face.

"Edward Cullen. Why am I not surprised you decided to go shirtless tonight?" Her glossy lips formed the words but I barely paid attention. I was too busy staring at her tits.

"Wha-? Hey Bella. Why am I not surprised you did too?" I stepped forward and put my hand lightly on her waist, rubbing circles on her stomach with my thumb. Even with those gifuckinggantic heels she still barely came up to my shoulder.

Her eyes widened at my words, but she laughed it off, saying, "Actually, Edward, I was going to ask you to help me with that. It took Rose and Alice to lace me into this thing earlier, but seeing as they've wrapped themselves around your friends, do you think you could help me get it off later?" She fucking looked up at me through her lashes, licking her fucking pouty lips as she traced one of the fake tattoos decorating my chest.  
Hell fucking yes, I thought. I felt my dick start to harden at the thought of releasing those beautiful tits from that leather vest. I didn't want to wait till later, so I told her.

"Why fucking wait, sugar? Let's go." I held my hand out to her, feeling my jaw hit the fucking floor when she took it and smiled. She led the way back to my room, her hips swaying saucily as she walked in front of me. My dick just about took out a chainsaw to get out of my pants at that moment, pressing so hard against the denim that it fucking hurt. When she flipped her hair back to glance over her shoulder at me, I thought I was going to fucking jizz in my pants.

Suddenly the lights flickered before going out completely. I knew it must have been one of the fucking douches trying to be all spooky or some stupid shit, but obviously the girls fell for it because I could hear shrieks coming from every angle. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. It would take way too fucking long to get Bella to my room in the fucking dark.

I was standing there contemplating whether it would be too fucking obvious to just throw her over my shoulder and push everyone out of the way when I felt two warm hands smooth over my chest, tweaking both nipples simultaneously. I didn't know who the fuck it was but it was fucking amazing, those soft little fingers pinching and pulling before grazing downward so softly I barely even fucking felt it.

The aforementioned hands slid lower, resting briefly on the buckle to my chaps before rubbing lightly over my already raging hard on. I groaned in response, grabbing one of the hands and tracing lines across it before running my fingertips up to the elbow.

I heard a soft moan escape from the bitch that was still massaging my dick. I took this as my green fucking light to continue, and traced my way up her bicep to the full, soft, leather-covered breast pressed against it.

Fucking Bella.

I felt her hot mouth on my chest as she stepped in closer, her hips rocking against mine as I cupped both of her fuckawesome tits in my hands, squeezing gently at first, then harder. Her little tongue traced wet lines up my throat as one of her hands wound its way into my hair, tugging at the strands and bending my head back. Her other hand reached around and she squeezed my ass, hard.

The lights came back on and I grabbed her hand again, hauling ass towards my room.

We made it there and I shut and locked the door behind us, the music from the party still coming through loud and clear. It was fucking perfect, "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. I leaned back against the door, pulling Bella to me by her wrists. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth open and her breathing was ragged. I was about to make her a whole lot more fucking breathless.

I turned us suddenly, pressing her against the door while I held her wrists above her head. I took her full lower lip between my teeth, nipping gently before sucking on it. Her answering moan was all the reinforcement I needed. I dropped her wrists and plunged my hands into her hair, pulling back on it before pushing her face to mine. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted like vanilla and mint, the taste multiplied by a fucking thousand when her hot little tongue swept over mine. She was fucking aggressive, practically launching herself at me while she licked and sucked on my tongue, her fingers weaving through my hair and tugging on it roughly.

Then, she did the one thing that made me eternally grateful for whatever holy being made her fucking horny tonight.  
She hitched her leg around my hip and ground her hot fucking pussy against my fucking raging dick. Simultaneously we moaned. Jesus fucking Christ did it feel good. Her heat reached straight through my jeans and practically burned my cock, making it throb painfully. I ground back into her, moving my hands to her ass to press her even closer against me.

"Fuck Edward. Help me get this goddamn shirt off." She panted the words out between the wet open mouth kisses she was trailing down my neck and across my pecs. I reached up behind her and grabbed the leather strings, pulling roughly on the ends to loosen the bow before pulling the lacing from the holes. She leaned forward a bit, shrugging the vest off her shoulders and easing it down so fucking slowly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

I reached out, gently pulling her arms towards me while looking her in the eye. I let go of her hands and she pulled the vest off before tossing it on the floor behind her. I instantly fell to my knees, taking one rosy nipple into my mouth while massaging her other tit with my hand. She threw her head back and threaded her fingers into my hair, pulling and tugging in time with her moans.

I switched sides with my mouth, but my hand trailed down to the button on her so-called skirt, yanking the fabric over the button and sliding the zipper down. I could fucking smell her arousal and I wanted to see what the fuck that red lace looked like under the denim. I pulled the skirt down, helping her step out of it and laughing as she kicked it to the other side of the room where it fell behind my dresser.  
I looked up at her from my knees, her hair still all fucking messy and hot, her lips swollen and red, her fuckawesome tits heaving with each heavy breath.

Then, the red lace fucking underwear. To see her standing in my room in nothing but her red lace boyshorts with her ass hanging out the bottom, with those red fuck me shoes, was my own personal heaven. she looked like she had stepped off the pages of a fucking porno mag, like fucking Miss October or some shit.

I stood up, pressing her against the door again. She fucking hooked that leg around my hip, so I reached down and cupped her ass with both hands, pulling her up so she could wrap those long fucking legs around me. I moved my lips over hers, sliding my tongue into her mouth and exploring her taste.

I felt her hand snake between us, working the button on my jeans. I reached down too, because those fucking chaps made it almost impossible to unbutton my pants. I unbuckled them quickly before undoing my button and zipper too, pushing my boxer briefs down with them. My cock sprung free and smacked against the back of her thigh before resting there.

"Edward, please. I need you inside me, now." Bella's voice was low and gritty with her arousal. She nipped on my earlobe before licking down my neck. I felt her grinding against me, so I moved my hand to her pussy, feeling how soaking wet and ready she was. I wrapped the lace strap around my hand before yanking hard, ripping them from her body. Her eyes flew open and a smile slowly worked over her mouth before she moved it back to mine.

I lifted her ass with both hands, pressing her back against the door while I moved myself into position. I pressed the tip of my dick against her slit, working it along her length to gather the moisture there.

I pulled my head back to look her in the eye, giving her this one last chance to back out.

"Fucking do it, Edward. Fuck me." She practically growled at me, so who the fuck was I to refuse?

I slammed her down on my dick, pumping my entire length into her in one fast thrust. I heard her scream out, so I held motionless while I looked at her. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, her mouth open while her back arched. I felt her wiggling against me, but all I could focus on was how hot and tight her pussy felt wrapped around my dick. It was all I could do to keep myself from humping her like a wild animal.  
"What.. the fuck... are you... waiting for?!" She grunted at me, her fingers clawing at my back and shoulders, her nails scratching against my skin.

It was all the invitation I needed.

I held her in place while I pounded into her, again and again, her legs wrapping tightly around my hips as I fucked her properly. She clung to me with her arms as I pushed her against the door, freeing one hand to roughly massage her tit before reaching lower. I managed to get my thumb on her clit, rubbing hard, small circles furiously.

I wanted this to be a fuck she remembered for the rest of her life.

I wanted her to walk funny for days.

I pulled one knee up so her leg was bent between us, the other still wrapped securely between my hip and waist. I was fucking her so hard I was sure she'd have bruises from the door permanently etched into her back. I felt her teeth digging into my neck and shoulder, a little too fucking hard but it was good.

I decided it was time to switch shit up, so I walked us over to my desk, resting Bella's back on the top. She threw both legs up in the air, her heels up on either side of my head. The change in position made her pussy impossibly fucking tighter.  
Bella started making these ridiculously fucking hot growling moaning sounds from deep in her throat, alternating with breathy exclamations of every curse and every deity I've ever heard of. I kept pumping my length into her slick heat, feeling the tightening in my abdomen that signalled I was going to cum really fucking soon.

She must have known.

Bella fucking licked her fingers before reaching down and rubbing circles over her own clit. I mean, fuck. That shit is fucking hot, like mind blowing fucking hot. She was biting on her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and capturing it between her white teeth. I saw her eyes roll back in her head as her back began arching. I watched her whole body tense up and she began to gasp.

"Fuck.. Edward... harder.. YES! Fuck!" Her fingers were working madly, furiously circling her clit as her hips started bucking wildly. I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick, fucking tighter than a vice grip. I exploded into her, stars showering behing my eyelids, fucking angels singing and rainbows shooting across the ceiling. I was coming so hard I thought I was going to rocket her across the room.

I opened my eyes to her cocky fucking grin. She pushed my hair from my eyes before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Thanks, Edward. See ya in class tomorrow." She grabbed my hoodie from where it hung over the back of my chair, wrapped it around herself and blew me a kiss as she hightailed it out of my room.

Hell, yes, that bitch was so worth the wait.


End file.
